KHR: Il Cielo dello Tragedia
by iiiMey-chan
Summary: "Have you felt that the first time we saw each other feels like we had already met in the past? Because I did." After becoming the Neo Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi's messy life turned back to the old days. But since when his life became normal? From meeting the famous girl group to the new enemy who will destroy Vongola.. Tsuna's messy life become messier than ever.
1. Prologue

_**Ciaossu minna! Another story courtesy by meeee xD. And as you know it is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I will be saying it in advance but I really don't know if I can keep it up same with my other story Tennis and Her Mist. Oh by the way to those who read, followed and even favorite my story A BIG BIG THANK YOU. *insert teary eyes* I'm so sorry if I still haven't updated since I'm still looking for my draft for the chapter 2. I forgot where or on what notebook did I wrote it. Actually, before I type my stories, I prefer to write them down on paper first. _ Going back… Also sorry for any wrong grammar, spelling confusing narration, setting, POVs, OOCness and for any mistakes/errors you can find in this story. And btw there will be a lot of OC in here :D**_

 _ **Read and Review**_

 _ **Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.**_

 **Prologue**

In a faraway place in Japan, at the vast forest located somewhere, there stood a Victorian style mansion made of marble and limestone. And on its grandeur balcony are five people quietly having their tea.

"Time really flew fast isn't it?" the one who is leaning on the chair stretching her arms up suddenly spoke gaining the attention of the four.

"Indeed. I can't believe that we waited for how many years is it? 300?" The one who is eating strawberry shortcake commented.

"No it's 400 and finally the time has come! I've been dying for a series of action you know" the one seated across the person leaning back exclaimed with eyes gleaming in excitement.

"Don't be so eager. We will be able to extract our vendetta certainly. And now is the time to make a move, right boss?" the one who was seated on the edge of the balcony coolly said while looking at the person who was been quietly taking pleasure in the tea and listening to them.

The said boss who was seated on their front and was silently sipping tea since earlier, gives a chuckle before taking another sip. "Ah, yes. Now is the time." The person said while putting down the cup of tea and looked at the others and then smiled. "Vongola will have the taste of our sweet revenge." Everyone then smiled as they continue enjoying their fancy tea time. Getting the cup once again and before taking another sip, the person who they called boss muttered in almost a whisper tone with the hint of amusement and playfulness lacing to it,

"I can't wait to see you Vongola Neo Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

 _ **So here it is. What do you think? This story take place after Tsuna became the Neo Primo and was still of course a student and was still reluctant to be the successor of the Vongola family and yes their enemy will be another family. Hohoho. So that will be all. Please Read and Review everyone. Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Tsuna's daily life… as usual

_**Oh hi minna-san. It's been a looooooooong time. Been a busybody at school after all I'm gradwaiting student. Yes you read it right. Gradwaiting not graduating. XD It means I'm waiting to graduate. LOL. To the one who reviewed, I really appreciated it. I just hope I could fulfill your curiosity/expectation but I think I still have a long way to go. But then thanks by the way. Here's the chapter 1. I'm sorry for all the mistakes and errors you can find here. Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.**_

 **Chapter 1: Tsuna's daily life… as usual**

"Good… morning." Tsuna greeted groggily while rubbing his eyes with his left hand to his storm and rain guardian as he arrived which the two eagerly greeted back (well only Gokudera).

"Good morning Jyuudaime!" Gokudera enthusiastically greeted as usual.

"Yo Tsuna. Still sleepy?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah. Yes I didn't get enough sleep thanks to Reborn. By the way what's happening? Our classmates seem busy about something. Is there an exam or quiz?" Tsuna asked dreadfully. He wasn't prepared heck he even not read his notes.

"Nah. They were just busy talking about the idol group. What's their name again? Mor.. Morg.. " Yamamoto calmed Tsuna who was already starting to panic but having trouble on recalling the group's name.

"It's Mordant you idiot." Gokudera answered for Yamamoto with a snicker which the latter just laugh off.

"Haha. Yes yes. Mordant."

"Mordant?" Tsuna questioned. He swears he have heard that name before but where? He was busy thinking where he heard that group when his longtime crush arrived and greeted him.

"Hi Tsuna Good Morning." Kyoko smiled as she approached the brunette.

"K-Kyoko-chan.. Good morning too"

"Ara? Our classmates are in high spirits" Kyoko commented as she looked around.

"Well it's because of Mordant they say." Tsuna said.

"Ah! You mean the Mordant?" Kyoko squealed.

"Eh? You know them Kyoko-chan?"

"Dame-Tsuna doesn't know Mordant?" Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko's bestfriend butt in.

"Well…" Tsuna sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"You woman how dare you mock Jyuudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Ma..ma.. Calm down will you" Yamamoto, as always act as the peacemaker to which Gokudera just scoff off.

"Mordant is a famous idol group. I have some of their songs wanna hear it?" Kyoko offered her mp3 which Tsuna gladly accepted. He look at the playlist for Mordant song. He scroll and scroll until he caught something. 'Girl's Talk? It's their trademark song and got a eh over a million trend?! Well let's listen then'

 _Kinō no dorama sukoshi namida me_

 _konbini zen sa meate tachiyomi_

 _arienai doku mo no kaban no naka_

 _kontorekkusu 180 en_

 _obentō tamago to winnā torikae_

 _shūmatsu madamada tōi yume no kuni_

 _hōkago hen gao shame toriai_

 _yabaku nai ? wa ato de LINE okutte_

 _teyuu ka mōsugu_

 _tesuto jan maji de_

 _sekai shi toka majikimokunai ?_

 _papuanyūginia no_

 _'papua' tte nan ?_

 _nanka sugoi punipu ni shi te sō ?_

 _wakaru !_

 _nē nē kiita ?_

 _2 kumi no kare tte kikoku shijo desho_

 _yabaku nā i ?_

 _tokorode yōroppa tte_

 _amerika no doko ni aru no ?_

 _nē shitte ta ?_

 _kudaranai nichijō no naka_

 _yumemiru koi no ichidaiji nē_

 _sukoshi ira toshite mo yurushi te ne_

 _datte sore ga onnanoko da mon_

"Wonderful isn't it? They really are good singers."Kyoko proudly said anyone can tell that she is also a fan of the said group. "They just formed half a year ago but they became so popular this fast."

Tsuna despite of wasn't able to hear what's Kyoko is talking about, just nod. He was so indulge with the song. 'They're so good. I think I'm going to like this group.' He thought as he kept on listening to the song.

 _ **After school**_

"I'm home." Tsuna said as soon as he opened their door only to receive a kick from reborn. "Hieee! What's that for Reborn?!"

"You took long. Maman wants us to buy something."

"You can just tell it you know" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh Tsuna welcome home. Sorry for the trouble but would you buy these with Reborn?" Maman who peeked from the kitchen said. She then approach Tsuna to give the list to Tsuna and bid goodbye to the two.

The duo walk towards the market when some group of teens passed them talking about the same topic Tsuna had heard on the school, the Mordant.

"I keep hearing about that group." Reborn commented.

"Ah. The Mordant? Our class just talked about them. It seems that they are a famous idol group."

"Idol group? Like they do singing and dancing?"

"Yes."

"Oh so even the great dame-Tsuna knows them." Reborn scoffed at Tsuna which he dismissed.

"But they really have a good voice and they sing well too."

"You are also a fan now eh?"

"What?! No.. Yes.. I mean.. I just like them sing." Tsuna blushed at the statement. "Wait did I hear you snickered?!''

"No I didn't. Tch."

"You! You snickered again?!" Tsuna exclaimed which earned him another kick from reborn.

"Whatever. Go shopping now." Reborn said walking away from Tsuna.

"Where are you going Reborn? I thought it will be the two of us who will buy these things?"

"You can do that yourself." And with that Reborn disappeared leaving Tsuna alone.

"Seriously that Reborn. But I wonder where did he go. Leaving me just like this. " Tsuna whined while looking at the list Maman gave him then suddenly he heard a familiar music. He stopped on his track as he looked where the sound was coming from only to find out it came from the tv where the song of Mordant was being played and the song they are playing was the same song Kyoko let him listen. He was too busy listening that he didn't notice someone running so fast on his front until they bumped into each other.

"Ittai.." Both muttered as they fell on their butt. Tsuna, who recovered first stand up and apologized. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking.'' He said bowing.

"It's okay. It's also my fault I wasn't looking too." The person who to Tsuna's utter surprise was a woman with soft and gentle voice said. Tsuna offered his hand for help which the girl gladly accepted and on what seems to be a fraction of time, their eyes meet. Chocolate brown to Caramel orange. And Tsuna rendered speechless.

"Thank you. I'll be going then..Ja." the girl bye and leave Tsuna astounded.

"Quit pacing!" Reborn, who suddenly appeared from nowhere said kicking Tsuna on the back of head hard.

"What the-? Again Reborn?!"

"You're staring like idiot. No, like a pervert."

"Huh? What?! No.. Its just… I feel like I already meet her.." Tsuna softly said while still looking at the way where the girl took.

"Heh. Since when did you become a loverboy?"

"I'm what?!"

"Nevermind. Let's go shopping now. Maman's waiting." Reborn said while jumping to Tsuna's shoulder. The duo started walking towards a convenient store without Tsuna noticing the grim look on the face of Reborn.

 _ **END! Whew.. Finally I was able to write this. I'm really having a trouble in delivering my thoughts and ideas into written words and that's why this chapter is sort of sloppy.**_

 _ **Tentenen!**_

 _ **Trivia:**_

 _ **Mordant is a chemical substance used in gram staining of bacteria. :D If you're wondering why in the world I named the idol group Mordant, well it's because when I'm planning this story our class was discussing about gram staining and Mordant is the word engraved deeply in my mind. Haha Oh just sharing it to you guys.**_

 _ **And about the song Tsuna listened, does anyone know it?Yes yes it is a vocaloid song. Rerulili's Girl Talk. Credits to the owner of it.**_

 _ **I know it wasn't that great but please READ and REVIEW minna. I'll really appreciate that. Thank You.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Threat

**Ciaooo! I'm sorry for the very late update.. I've been so lazy these past months and I don't have any inspiration or ideas. But since it's christmas, I decided to be productive. Hohoho. And BTW haven't you notice the change? I decided to switch this story into a KHRxIdolm ster crossover but with a character twist. Lemme explain. What I mean with the twist is that my OCs will follow some of the characters in the Idolm ster in terms of appearance and looks. It's just I find them fitting to the character image of my OCs. I just hope it will go well.**

 **To Prime's apprentice: Sorry for the loooooong wait. Please forgive me. Thanks for reading this. ^_^)/**

 **Warning: Lots of identifiable errors, mistakes, wrong grammar, OOCness and confusions. Unedited. Just to update. Teehee**

"Hi Hello" **means talking**

 _'Hi Hello'_ **means thinking/thoughts**

 _Hi Hello_ **means singing**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Idolm ster.**

 **Chapter 2**

It was 10:00 in the morning when a grumpy Gokudera, a usual smiling Yamamoto and sighing Tsuna was strolling in the city. But what made the trio stroll? Answer? Uri. They are searching for Uri, Gokudera's box animal.

''That damn cat. Where did he run off again?" Gokudera irritatedly said as his eyes darted left and right. This scene was not usual to them well at least to Gokudera.

"But how did he?"Tsuna asked who, like Gokudera was darting his eyes left to right.

"He just took off on his own! I didn't know until now that he was capable of going out of the Vongola belt on his own."

"Let's just search of the places he'll likely to go." Yamamoto suggested while opening a large trash can and peeking to it.

The trio walks and looks at the street and every corner of it when they happen to cross Haru who was busy listening to her phone on headsets.

"Oh its Haru.." Tsuna called the girl which surprisingly heard him.

"Ah Tsuna-san nice to see you. What are you doing?" Haru asked.

"Well we are looking for Gokudera-kun's cat." Tsuna answered.

"Oh Uri? If it's okay I would like to help you."

"That'll be great—"

"No need to help us you stupid woman." Gokudera spouted before Tsuna could finished.

"Hahi! First of all Tsuna-san already said okay and second I'm not stupid woman, call me Haru. Hmmp" Haru retaliated.

"Maa maa the more the merrier right? Haha" As usual, Yamamoto only laughed at their bickering.

And so they continue the search now together with Haru. After turning and turning they happened to stop right at the front of a huge sassy looking store.

"Kyaaa Dolce Confezioni! What a coincidence. I've been planning to go here to buy some cake." Haru excitedly said as her eyes were shining.

"You woman you know we're busy looking for Uri." Gokudera

"I know I know. But since we are here can we go?" Haru requested with puppy eyes.

"It's fine Gokudera-kun. Haru helped us so" Tsuna agreed which made Haru squealed. They then went inside and the moment Haru entered her eyes twinkled.

"Ah they have new cakes. What will I choose. They are all delicious." She talked to herself as she eyed all the displayed sweets on her front.

"Try sugary coffee blanc marie.. " Suddenly a girl beside her spoke. Haru turned and found a brunette wearing a light brown button cap, with matching brown ankle length boots, pastel pink scarf, pale yellow jacket and denim short. "It's one of the best seller." She added.

"Really? Im going to try it."

The two keep on talking about sweets until a couple of people squealed. Tsuna wondered as to why the people became lively not until a girl answered his question.

"Kyaaa! It's the Mordant!" A girl shouted and pointed at the large flat screen tv.

"Wait is that their new song?" One asked.

"Yes! I read Maki's post that they'll going to have a new song." The other added.

"So ruckus is about the Mordant." Gokudera tched.

"Oh that explains why they became excited. Haha they really are popular eh?" Yamamoto commented.

The trio decided to watch the Mordants new music video song. By on by 5 girls appeared on the screen. They are sitting in the midst of sweets and balloons and are wearing the same outfit, a white blouse and fluffy skirt with large ribbon on the side which the color varies on each of them. The one with blonde hair is green and is holding a peppermint truffles near her left cheek. The silver haired one is violet and is holding a vanilla parfait near her right cheek. The auburn haired is yellow and holding a lemon cheese pie like a waitress. The black haired one's blue is holding a blueberry cheesecake on her lap. And lastly, the one with chocolate brown hair was holding a strawberry shortcake with her both hands extending it to the camera as if she was offering it to them. Then the music started to play.

 _tsukue toka POKEETO toka_

 _kaban no naka ni mo ne_

 _istudatte wasurezu ni aru yo_

 _nani wo erabou kana_

 _chotto chotto honno chotto de_

 _shiawase wa umarete_

 _amai kuuki ga fuwa fuwa_

 _PUN PUN shinakute sumu desho_

 _CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_

 _SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_

 _CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_

 _CUTIE CUTIE CH-CH-CH-CHEWING LOVE_

 _CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY_

 _SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE_

 _CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING_

 _CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE_

Tsuna watched with amazement. He didnt expect that all the members of Mordant were girls and pretty ones too. Even though he's not really into music that much, he can't deny that they're very good.

 _aa demo sore mokoremomi na SUTEKI ni doretai no_

 _KIMI no RIKUESUTO nante kiiteru HIMA wa nai wa_

 _datte datte onna no ko dashi ima wa daisetsu nano amai kuuki ga fuwa fuwa PUN PUN shinakute sumu desho_

The song keeps on playing as each of them sing their part. And as the song was about to end, the girls ate their sweets and then the attention was centered to the brown-haired girl with familiar caramel orange eyes. She eats her cake and winked. Tsuna really felt that he had already seen her before. Incidentally he looked at the girl beside Haru and as if feeling being stared off, she looked back to Tsuna and did the thing Tsuna least expected to do so, she winked.

Tsuna was surprised not only because the girl winked at him but because of the reason why the brown haired member of the Mordant looked familiar. She was, after all the girl he bumped a day ago! He looked at her again and saw her put her index finger on her lips and smile.

"20 caramelized fruit tart!" The sales lady suddenly shouted.

"Oh that's mine!" The girl said and got her order and left leaving Tsuna astounded.

After almost an hour, Haru decided to order sugary coffee blanc marie as what the girl previously suggested and they left to continue look for Uri.

"Ah! That was great! Because of the Mordants new song Candy Candy everyone who were on any cake or sweetshop right the moment the song played, they'll get an extra serve of any treat they like." Haru happily said hugging the box of sweet she bought.

"Che! I really dont know whats good with them." Gokudera remarked.

"Well, they are great in singing plus pretty too."Yamamoto casually said putting his hand behind his head.

"Yes. Yamamoto-kun is right! You just can't appreciate it. After all you are not into that kind of thing." Haru retorted.

"What did you say you stupid woman?!" And Gokudera and Haru started to quarrel while they are looking for Uri. Many hours had passed but still no trace of Uri and Gokudera finally exploded.

"Ahhgrg! That stupid cat! Gokudera blurted then turned to Tsuna. I'm so sorry for this trouble Juudaime! I guess I will be looking for him alone." With that he dashed.

"Geez! He was really.. "Haru commented puffing her cheeks in a slightly annoying way.

"Hahaha.. Well that's what Gokudera is. Well, I'll be leaving also Tsuna. I have to help pops on the shop." Yamamoto also bid his goodbye leaving Tsuna and Haru.

Gokudera was shouting Uri's name when he suddenly saw him licking his paw at the bench on a park. He hurriedly went over and picked him.

"You damn cat! We've been looking for you this entire day!" He scolded to the cat which replied a soft meow. It was then that he noticed that it wasnt Uri but only looked like him except for the supposed to be present storm flame on his ears and the spotted fur on his forehead.

"Oya? What are you doing with our Alice?" Someone spoke behind him.

Gokudera turned to where the person who talked. "I'm sorry. I just thought it was my cat." That was when he noticed that it was a girl. She has a gray hair like him but only in a darker shade which tied in twin pigtails. She also had unusual reddish eyes. But what is really noticing about her is what she is wearing; a black Lolita dress and she also had a frilly black umbrella. _'What a fashion sense. And she looked familiar.'_

"Then let her down." The girl haughtily said as she get the cat from him and left him with a humph which made a vein on his head twitched.

"What's wrong with that woman?!" He blurted eyeing the said woman walking away from him. "Che better to start looking again."

Haru and Tsuna were walking when they heard a purr behind a bush. As his intuition kicks in, he decided to peek and found Uri eating a what seem to be a tart.

"Hahi! It's Uri! Let's call back Gokudera-kun." With that Haru took her phone and called him. As soon as Gokudera arrived, he hurriedly snatch Uri and scolded on which Uri retorted with a growl and scratch. Haru and Tsuna only sweatdropped.

After they found Uri, the three part ways as they go home. Arriving at their house, Tsuna notice the absence of the homecoming kick which only means that Reborn isn't in the house. Knowing that it always happened, he just shrugged and hurried to his room. He don't know why but he wants to listen to the Mordant's songs now. Yes he'll take this chance to download their songs while his sadist tutor still not here. Ah yes he will surely take this chance.

On the other hand, the person Tsuna was looking was walking towards Namimorichuu's rooftop. Upon arriving a loud kid voice boomed from above.

"Finally you are here kora!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Colonello so any news?" Reborn went direct to the point.

"Direct as ever kora. 7 families at Italy, 3 at France and 4 at England in just a single day. Totally annihilated." Colonello reported.

"Still they don't know whose family involve in this?"

"Unfortunately yes. No traces left behind on the scene. Even a single drop of blood or gunpowder.. There's nothing. As usual what the enemy wants is to destroy Vongola."

Reborn stayed silent for a minute as he took in the information. "No. I think it's much more than that." Reborn seriously said as his face hardened which caught Colonello's attention. "Cancellare l'esistenza di Vongola"

Not so faraway in the Namimorichuu, at the rooftop of a certain house, two silhouette can be seen. One is standing with binocular while the other is sitting at the edge swaying legs back and forth.

"Fuu.. That Reborn is.. He is really something. As expected to the strongest among the strongest." Said by the first one who was looking at the binocular. "Well it's unfortunate that despite of the curse being broken, he is still in that baby form."

"But it is convenient isn't it? After all, we would be able to kill him now." The second one who once seated stood up.

The first person chuckled and glomped the second person from behind. "You really is cruel aren't you? But that's the reason why we love you."

"Yes yes I know. Saa let's go now. They've been waiting for so long. You know how scary those three." And with a "Hai hai~" from the other one, the two anonymous persons disappeared along the sudden gush of the wind leaving no trace of their presence.

 **Yeheeeey Chapter 2 is done. I really took a long time right? I'm so sorry for that. *insert bow* I hadn't even finish my draft for Tennis and Her Mist Chapter 5. ahuhuhu. BTW the song above was again from Vocaloid titled Candy Candy. I still haven't choose songs from the Idolm ster. It's just I feel like using Vocaloid songs since they rock! Hihi. I'm gonna introduce the Mordant in the next chapter soon. Thank you for sparing your time reading this.**

 **Read and Review minna!**

 **Lovelots.**


	4. Chapter 3: Mordant

**Chaos! How are you guys? Its May!My fave month as well as my birth month. Teehee. Finally I got the chance to update this story though it took a long time. Yeah sorry for that. I've been so lazy. *insert Bruno Mars' The Lazy Song* I'll update my other stories soon. Yes it will be soon. Sorry if I always makes you wait. Thanks for reading BTW. Hugs you guys.**

 **Contains grammatical errors, confusing scene and narration etc.**

 **KHR &Idolmaster both are not mine.**

 **Chapter 3**

Closing the door, Tsuna situated himself on the floor near his bed. On his hands was a copy of Kira Kira Meki, a daily idol magazine which always sold million copies. It took him an hour to buy it for two reasons. First he was too shy to buy (of course who wouldn't he's a guy after all and guy buying idol mag is unusual though he saw some males too) and second, there's a lot of fans lining up just to buy a single copy of it!

As he starts reading it, he noticed on the front cover of the magazine was the idol group Mordant featuring their new song, Candy Candy. The picture on the cover was the same first scene of the song where each of them was holding sweets. He turned the pages where the said group members were feature done by one when suddenly Gokudera burst to the door with some foods in his hand.

"Juudaime we're here to visit you!" He cheery exclaimed with Yamamoto casually trotting behind him.

Tsuna was caught off guard with their arrival that he wasn't able to hide the magazine which noticed by Yamamoto.

"Hey isn't that Kira Kira Meki?" Yamamoto pointed and Tsuna blushed.

"Etou ano.. Yes. I tried to buy one since they feature the Mordant."He sheepishly admitted a tinge of blush on his cheeks.

"That's nothing to be shame though. After all there are also a lot of guys who were a fan too."

"Yes Juudaime. Don't be embarrassed. If you say you are interested with them then I'll support you!"Gokudera reassured which Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Well I'm also a bit interested so I want to read that too. Haha" Yamamoto said. And the three hunched together as they read the magazine.

 **Weekly feature: Mordant**

 _The fast rising idol group band which only formed last year. Mordant is composed of five beautiful girls who were believe it or not were not just classmates nor friends but also childhood friends. These ladies are studying at Shirabara Middle School, one of Japan's elite school located at Namimori South. All of them are now in their 3rd year and as special feature, below are short information overviews of each member._

Tsuna looked below and they saw all the members wearing their school uniform which consist of ruffled polo shirt with red necktie top by a cloud grey blazer with the school's logo on its right chest pocket and a black pleated skirt.

Next to the introduction was the girl Tsuna meet twice. But this time he was able to see clearly what she really looks like. She had a wavy chocolate brown hair that flowed down up to her midback with some of her hair tied in a side pigtail on her right and the same caramel orange eyes. She's wearing the standard uniform with her white socks stopped few centimeters away from her skirt. She was smiling while standing with both of her hands behind her back.

 **Yoiyume Shorika"** _ **Shori**_ **"**

 _The leader of the Mordant and the Charming Nadeshiko of the group. She is their main vocalist/singer._ _Shori is a girl who always has a beautiful smile on her face and exudes a motherly aura that calms everyone around her. Though she seems like your a_ _verage ordinary girl and a sort of clumsy, don't be deceived with that. She was a natural born leader with charming personality and achiever. Her caramel orange eyes_ _are her defining trait which often describe by the fans as the setting sun._

 _Other info_

 _Birthday: May 15_

 _Hobbies: baking and eating sweets, painting, sketching_

 _Likes: Strawberry, tea_

 _Dislikes: Sour cream and bitter coffee_

The next person unlike the first, only smiled a little as her both hand were inside her pockets. Showing an aura of indifference around her. She had straight blue black hair that reach past her shoulder and turquoise eyes. She also wears the standard uniform except for one open button on her polo shirt and black socks that reach under her knees.

 **Hiroi Yuyuki"** _ **Yuyu**_ **"**

 _The second acting leader and was known as the Cool Ikemen because of her cold-like persona. She plays the guitar. With her blue black hair, indifferent stare and her imposing aura, Yuyu is what the fans called as cool and trendy schoolgirl. Though_ _she tends to be a bit cold and harsh, she does have a sweet side that she occasionally shows to others._

 _Other info_

 _Birthday: August 19_

 _Hobbies: Playing psp games, reading comics_

 _Likes: Chocolate_

 _Dislikes: Spicy food_

The third member has yellow blond hair that is a bit spiky and a pair of green eyes. She wears her uniform with only the ruffled polo shirt and a pale yellow cardigan tied on her waist and white socks under the knees. She had her right hand on her waist as she winked.

 **Sena Makino "** _ **Maki**_ **"**

 _Known as the Visual Queen and the other guitarist of the group. She was the hyper kikay who knows fashion trends. Maki is a bit laid-back but she is quite a passionate one. With her good looks and playful attitude, she receives many confessions of love from boys at her school._

 _Other info_

 _Birthday: September 4_

 _Hobbies: Painting her nails, Listening to mp3 and shopping_

 _Likes: Trendy clothes, burger_

 _Dislikes: Slimy things_

The fourth member had a short also a bit spiky auburn hair and indigo eyes. She had a pink jacket instead of the usual grey blazer and a pair of sneakers. She had her both hands on her waist as she gives a wide grin.

 **Tadase Ayaku"** _ **Yaku**_ **"**

 _Yaku is extremely outgoing and often called as the human energy ball as she always seen energetic wherever she go. She plays the drums and known as the Sporty Tsundere. Of them all, she was the most athletic as she loves playing sports. Yaku seems a bit tomboyish but she is next to Maki in terms fashion trends._

 _Other info_

 _Birthday: May 21_

 _Hobbies: Jogging, playing online games_

 _Likes: Food, ball games_

 _Dislikes: Scary stuffs_

And the last member had a grey hair tied in twin pigtail and magenta eyes. She wears the standard uniform with a black stockings. She had a small grin on her face as she hold an open black frilly umbrella that made Tsuna sweat dropped again.

 **Sawachika Meiji"** _ **Mei**_ **"**

 _The Gothic Lolita of the group and the keyboard player._ _Mei possesses a wild imagination as she claimed herself as a descendant of a pure blood vampire._ _Though she has 8th Grader Syndrome Identity, Mei is never ashamed to show it to everyone as she always wear gothic dresses._

 _Other info_

 _Birthday: June 23_

 _Hobbies: watching movies, collecting gothic things_

 _Likes: anything Goth, candies_

 _Dislikes: Horror, scary stuffs_

Upon seeing the last member of the group, Gokudera hastily stood up pointing at the picture. "That woman! So that's why she looked familiar!" He blurted out which startled the two.

"Eh you meet this Sawachika Meiji?"Tsuna unbelievably asked.

"Yeah when I'm looking for Uri alone. I've mistaken a cat which hers. But that woman...I've already apologized to her but she snob me. That snobby woman!"

 _ **On the other side...**_

"Achoo!"A certain silvernette sneezed.

"Are you okay Meiji?" Her brunette companion asked worriedly as she was stopped from sipping her tea.

"Yes I'm okay Shorika. I just felt someone said something bad about me. An ill omen." Meiji reassured as she covered her button nose with bats imprinted handkerchief.

"Don't cha worry about that nocturnal being. She's just sick. Looooovesick coz she aint saw her Lee Jun Ki."A certain blonde said as she inspects her newly painted nails. A shade of apple green with black star on the side.

Hearing that Meiji's eye twitched. "Oya? So I'm the one who's lovesick now eh Makino? Talk about the one who got dumped."

"I aint got dumped!" Makino exclaimed standing up and the two started bickering.

"Maa, maa that's enough you two." Shorika calmed them which went futile until a firm voice shouted.

"Will you quit that?!"

The two instantly stopped and glared at the auburn haired.

"You don't have to shout yah know Ayaku." Makino said.

"Yeah we can hear you fine." Meiji added.

Ayaku crossed her hands in front of her chest and frown. "Yeah yeah. If you could really clearly hear me then I supposed you also heard Shorika stopping the two of you?"

"The answer is obvious. With those screeching sounds they make I doubt they heard our gentle spoken Shorika."A voice answered Yaku's question.

"Ah did we disturb your reading Yuyuki? Sorry for that." Shorika apologized to the blue black haired girl sitting on the corner reading a Marvel comic.

"Nah. It's not your fault Shorika. Those two always bicker." Yuyuki replied nonchalantly.

"Fiiiiiine. I'll keep quiet then." Makino pouted as she went back checking her nails.

Meiji on the other hand stuffed her mouth with grape lollipop with a "Hummph" which only made Shorika sigh. Glancing at her friends she can't help but smile. It's hard to believe that these 4 were idols by the way they act just how it's hard to believe that she is an idol too. And she chuckled.

"You seems happy." Ayaku commented as she sat beside her picking up some sugarcookies.

"Not really. I just remembered something." Shorika answered taking a sip to her tea.

"Hmm? Is that about the boy you accidentally bumped to?" Meiji piped in looking uninterested. Her words almost made Shorika choke. Almost.

"Eh? Nani nani? What's with the boy word that I heard?" Makino reacted excitedly."Shorika meet a boy? Who? Boyfriend candidate?"

"Eeeh?!"

"You like someone Shorika?"Yuyuki asked.

"Yuyuki! Even you and the answer is NO." Shorika exclaimed but a flash of chocolate brown doe eyes hit her mind which she profusely shook off. "I just happen to bumped someone while running. That's all. You know how Meiji loves to make up stories." She declared and everyone except Meiji slumped.

"Geez. And here I thought I will be able to hear some juicy love stories from you."Makino disappointed

"Hahaha. That's Shorika for you." Ayaku laughed as she pat her seatmate's back.

"Unlike you blondie, we don't care about love life and boys." Meiji quoted the word boys for emphasis to irk Makino and it successfully worked.

"Yeah right Ms. No Boyfriend Since Birth and Till Death." Makino retorted rolling her eyes and Meiji's eye twitched, again.

Before the two could start their second round of bickering, loud claps echoed. The 5 girls turn around only to see their manager standing at the door side.

"Now now girls." A young man who is on his 20's said. He had grayish black spiky hair with bangs parted in the side and sea foam green eyes. He was wearing a black eyeglasses and black suit.

"Manager Rei!" They exclaimed to the man who just smiled at them.

"The recording will start soon. Are you ready Mordant?"

"Yes we're ready Manager-san." Shorika answered in behalf of the group. She put down her cup of tea and stands up. A smile adorning her face as she turned to her friends. "Let's go now and do our best again today okay?"

"Of course~!" They all chorused.

 **And Chapter 3 endssssssss. Whew. Sorry if this seems to be gloomy or perhaps corny. BTW in previous chapter I told you that it is KHRxIdolmaster crossover with a twist for I'll be using some characters in Idolmaster as my OCs character image/appearance right? So below are my OCs, the Mordant and their Idolmaster characterization.**

 **Yoiyume Shorika- Uzuki Shimamura**

 **Hiroi Yuyuki- Rin Shibuya**

 **SenaMakino-Miki Hoshii**

 **TadaseAyaku-Mio Honda**

 **Sawachika Maeji- Ranko Kanzaki**

 **Thats it. Thanks for reading. Read and Review your thoughts if you like. Sankyuuuu~**


End file.
